fan_shippingfandomcom-20200215-history
Satoshi X Serena
This page covers the shipping of Satoshi and Serena from Pokémon. They are known as Ash Ketchum and Serena in the dub. This shipping is known as AmourShipping in the fandom. Its popularity began before the premiere of the XY series due to Serena being revealed to have known Ash in their childhood, and has a canonical crush on him. Romantic Serena's hints *Episode 2 - Lumiose City Pursuit *Episode 3 - A Battle of Aerial Mobility *Episode 5 - A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle *Episode 6 - Battling on Thin Ice *Episode 7 - Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race *Episode 10 - Mega-Mega Meowth Madness *Episode 13 - Kindergarten Chaos *Episode 20 - Breaking Titles at the Chateau *Episode 21 - A PokéVision of Things to Come *Episode 24 - An Undersea Place to Call Home *Episode 25 - Climbing the Walls *Episode 26 - A Battle by Any Other Name *Episode 28 - The Bones of Evolution *Episode 29 - Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike *Episode 30 - Mega Revelations *Episode 31 - The Cave of Trials *Episode 32 - The Aura Storm *Episode 35 - The Forest Champion *Movie 17 - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Episode 37 - The Cave of Mirrors *Episode 38 - Forging Forest Friendships *Episode 40 - Day Three Blockbusters *Episode 41 - Foggy Pokémon Orienteering *Episode 42 - Battling Into the Hall of Fame *Episode 43 - Origins of Mega Evolution *Episode 52 - *Episode 53 - *Episode 55 - Ash's hints *Episode 7 - Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race *Episode 10 - Mega-Mega Meowth Madness *Episode 11 - The Bamboozling Forest *Episode 14 - Kindergarten Chaos *Episode 21 - A PokéVision of Things of Come *Episode 26 - A Battle By Any Other Name *Movie 17 - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Episode 37 - The Cave of Mirrors *Episode 40 - Day Three Blockbusters *Episode 44 - Showdown at the Shalour Gym *Episode 48 - A Campus Reunion *Episode 53 - *Episode 54 - *Episode 56 - Other hints *On the first official character connection table, an arrow is shown from Serena to Ash with the Japanese phrase - Likes…? **In the March 2014 issue of Onnanoko to Tame no Kuchikomi & Toko magazine, there is a summary of Serena where among her character description it says that she has special feelings towards Ash. There is another character connection table with an arrow from Serena to Ash that says "very interested in". ***The aforementioned magazine also includes a poster with Ash an Serena (Clemont and Bonnie are clearly missing) surrounded by Pokémon and hearts. Serena is holding a heart while looking up at Ash. *On the second promotional poster for the series, Serena is depicted blushing while looking at Ash. *There is another official poster from Animedia Magazine of only Serena and Ash sitting next to each other and holding drinks. *On the official Pokémon movie website (Japan), there is a quiz where one question is asking what the dialogue from Serena was at the end of episode 39 and one of the options is Serena saying, "My dream is, to become Satoshi's bride... Ah! I am embarrassed!" * At the end of the third Pokémon XY ending theme, while Serena is sleeping, Ash places a blanket over her. This is interesting since the most likely person to do that would be Bonnie, considering their closeness. * During the Pokémon special that aired between episodes 55 and 56, Ash and Serena were the only ones narrating their progress in Kalos while Clemont and Bonnie were noticeably absent. * Episode 59 is titled "Satoshi and Serena's First Date!? The Vow Tree and the Present!!" Similarities *They both wear hates and are based off a playable character from the games: Red and Serena, respectively. *Both Serena's Fennekin and Ash's Froakie were originally Professor Sycamore's. *Both Ash and Serena had only their mothers make an appearance in the anime: Delia and Grace, respectively. **Also, neither of them have any siblings. *Both own at least one Pokémon that wears sunglasses: Ash owns a Krookodile and a Squirtle, while Serena owns a Pancham. * Their first Fighting types were Primeape and Pancham respectively, both of which have coincidentally stolen Ash's hat. * They both know how to ride Rhyhorn and Skiddo. * Both have unknown fathers. Trivia *Ash and Serena met each other when they were young at Professor Oak's Summer Camp in Pallet Town. This would make it their first time a traveling companion of Ash's knew him prior to the beginning of the series. *Among all of Ash's female companions, Serena has been the one who is featured the most, exclusively with Ash. Alternate names * SatoSere - often used, this name is taken from Sato'''shi and Sere'na. * '''AASL' - standing for A'sh '''A'nd 'S'erena 'L'ove. * '''ChildhoodShipping - another name of the shipping, due to the fact that Ash and Serena met each other when they were young at Professor Oak's Summer Camp in Pallet Town. External links * AmourShipping on Bulbapedia. Links and Galleries Category:Pokémon